


Iella and Mirax

by art tag (olio)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/pseuds/art%20tag





	Iella and Mirax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virusq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/gifts).



Click for full size

[](https://i.imgur.com/Z0h57Q6.png)


End file.
